Fresh Air
by edwardbabymomma
Summary: It's about losing love,finding love and not letting one bad relationship dictate your life. AH Short Story


"Let me get this straight. The reason you slept with my best friend is because I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry if I had to work so we could eat and bills could be paid." I was doing my best to remain calm. " My God, Riley, all I have done is support you. I pay your tuition so you can follow your dream." I raised my hands in frustration, "and this is how you show your appreciation? I walk into our home to see my husband in my bed with my best friend."

"Bella," he said.

"Just shut up!" I couldn't look at him. I raised my hand to silence him. I really couldn't care less what he had to say at this point. Did he actually think a simple apology and a sad face was going to make it okay? I straightened my shoulders and stood as straight as I could, turned and look directly in his face.

"Riley, I want you to pack your things and get the fuck out. Not tomorrow, not next week, but right now."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I have just been going through some things. I love you" he said as he dropped his face into his hands.

"People who go through things don't sleep with their wife's best friend , they get therapy. So by sleeping with Maria you feel better, did her magical head skills suck your problems away?"

"Bella, it wasn't like that."

"Tell me, what was it like?" I took a deep breath and raised my hand to shush him before he answered the question. "You know, I'm done with you. I have given you everything and I have received nothing in return."

"Bella, I'm sorry. We can get through this, let me fix this. I just need another chance," he said.

"You can't fix it, no matter what you say or do. It's done. Please just go."

"Bella, I won't give up on us. I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Can't you see you already gave up on us when you started the affair with Maria? Do you know how badly it hurt to know that the two people you thought had your back were the one ones stabbing you? Do you? "This conversation was getting fucking nowhere.

I watched as he packed his things and loaded them in the car. As he was walking out the door with the last box, he turned to me and said, "Bella, if I have to say it a million times to make you believe it, I'm sorry and I love you."

As I watched the car pull off, I walked away back into the living room and plopped down on the couch and let the tears flow for my broken marriage and the ending of a great friendship...even if it was only on my part.

I fell asleep on the couch to wake up to someone banging at the door. "Hold up a minute. I'll be right with you." I was still in the clothes from yesterday. I ran into the bathroom, washed my face,and brushed my teeth. The shower could wait because whoever was at the door didn't understand the phrase 'I'll be right with you'. I opened the door.

"Hello, Maria, Riley is not here,"I said as I did my best to restrain myself so that I wouldn't slap the shit out of her.

"I'm not here to see Riley, I came to see you. Bella, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" said Maria

"Tell me, what exactly am I forgiving you for, fucking my husband or being a shitty friend? Tell me which one is it? I just want to know why Riley, when you have a husband who adores you. Why are you such a selfish bitch? Just tell me why?" I said with my hands folded across my chest looking directly in her face.

"Riley told me he felt alone"

"So that gives you permission to fuck him because he told you that? So that makes it all okay? So you decided sexual therapy was the best option?"

"Bella, it wasn't like that. I made a mistake, and I need you to forgive me," she said with a look of sadness.

"I needed for you to be a friend. I needed for you not to fuck my husband in my home. Do you want anything else other than to apologize and tell me about your needs ,because I have a house full of furniture to get rid of because who knows how many surfaces you two fucked on. I also have a doctor's appointment to make sure you guys haven't passed anything along to me." She stood there speechless as I slammed the door in her face.


End file.
